If Only
by Jessi-369
Summary: Sakura's life turns upside down when her whole family dies out. She trades her life in to become an assassin. She meets another assassin (Syao) and becomes big rivals w/ him. She sez she h8s him but lil doz she kno dat rivalry would bcom so much more! S+S
1. Retelling Of A Great Story

If Only  
  
Chapter One: The Retelling Of A Great Story  
  
The girl shoved some of her clothes in a suitcase, not even bothering to fold it neatly. Her suitcase was all messy as she slammed it shut resulting in most of her clothes hanging out of the sides. It was a small suitcase so she only packed the essentials, only what she needed.  
  
She couldn't take her life anymore. She was going to make everyone pay for her loss. It was way too much for her to even handle, she didn't have a choice as far as her mind and heart could tell. This was the only way to make they pain stop.  
  
With her last thoughts she took a good look at her home, her life, her family, this was the end. This was the last time that she would think of this life again. She was going to run away, from everything, her pains and sorrows, goods and bads.  
  
The girl jerked her head away from her life. It was now her old life, ancient history, a void. She shook her head with tears welling in her eyes failing miserably to stop them.  
  
She looked at the ground and ran while crying her eyes out. She ran not able to see where she was going, why did it have to hurt so much? She continued to run and cry not having a clue on where she was going or where she would end up. Why was life so hard on her?  
  
She ran for a while longer when she crashed into something that made her fall flat on her butt. She groaned helping herself up when she caught a sight of what she bumped into. It was a feminine figure that was hidden in a huge cloak and her face couldn't be seen as it was behind a shady hood.  
  
The hidden person mumbled some curses under her breath as she helped herself up. She looked down at what made her fall and glared as hard as she could. The girl looked up and for the first time saw a shimmer under the dark hood reflected by the sun.  
  
She looked up at it more intently when she could see an exotic glimmer of emerald, they were her eyes. She saw they were angry eyes and shuddered inwardly at the look that was bestowed upon her, she was scared.  
  
She looked up then down again. No, she had now weakness, she couldn't show fear towards anyone. "Move," The girl hissed trying to thrust the mysterious feminine person aside, but she stood her ground, "I said MOVE bitch" The girl growled venomously but it didn't even make the figure flinch or move in the lightest.  
  
"You a runner?" The figure asked with a delicate but smooth and firm voice.  
  
"If you must know, I AM running away, so move" The girl murmured coldly dragging her suitcase by her side.  
  
"Thought so," The figure mused, "You know it's not the best way out. You shouldn't run from you're problems, they only come to haunt you back"  
  
"Whatever" The girl grumbled as she once again tried to get passed but the cloaked female blocked her path.  
  
"Allow me to enlighten you" The feminine Emerald eyed beauty said in a monotonous tone, "There was once a sweet girl who was sweet to every one-" She began when the girl interrupted her.  
  
"Is this gonna be one of those impossibly boring long stories? If so I'm not in the mood nor do I have the time" She interrupted rather rudely.  
  
"Then make time you brat, it'll change whatever is left of your fucken life!" The unknown lady bit out with each word piercingly harsh. It had amazingly changed so much from her earlier tone.  
  
"Fine" The girl griped making the lady smile, this girl reminded her of herself many years ago but no one could see the smile under her hood.  
  
"Running away for revenge will only make you lose everything you love and have in your life. Friends, remaining family, and worst of all, possibly the love of your life.  
  
There was once a sweet girl that was loved by all. She could smile a smile that could make the depressed laugh, the cold warm and the heartless love.  
  
She was loving to everyone she knew but unfortunately her parents got a divorce. It hurt her soul and tortured her heart. It hurt so much to see the ones you love most hate each other. Her parents saw her as a burden and she stuck to her brother.  
  
Over the years she seemed a lot happier, she was sweet once again a smiled as she used to. She was bright and nice to absolutely everyone, after all a sweet girl that had a talent to do wonders as hers could never become a hateful person because of tragedies that happen in her life right?"  
  
"Right" The runaway girl agreed with a nod  
  
"Wrong" The woman snapped harshly causing the girl to jump back in shock. She didn't expect that type of a response. They woman smiled inwardly, "That sweet girl, Sakura, had not yet endured the rest of the problems that were coming her way. Not only that but she never got over the divorce of her parents. Each time she saw a happy family, her heart would crumble into a million pieces.  
  
She would watch happy families longingly with eyes of both hope and despair. She thought that the worst was over and all she had to do get over it but boy was she wrong.  
  
Sakura hid her depression by plastering her joyous smile and flashing her heartwarming glitter in her eyes. She started seeing her parents again and she knew they still loved her. It kept her content for a while, that is before her mother died. Before she had even gotten over her mother's death, her father died. She was a mess, she was at a very vulnerable stage. Her only comfort was her brother. She cried herself to sleep for months before her dear brother died a sudden death. That was the final blow, she had had enough!"  
  
********  
  
"I've had enough!" Sakura screamed to her brother's tombstone. "I'm sorry Touya but I can't take anymore! It's not fair people that are cruel and mean have perfect lives but I've been so well behaved! It's not fair my life is falling apart! First Mom and Dad, who then died now YOU! I want to make everyone hurt like me. I've been so good and if this should happen to me then everyone's lives should be miserable!" She screamed in anguish.  
  
She was so badly hurt. She ran all the way home and destroyed her entire house except for her room. "Why?" Sakura yelled to no one in particular repeating herself over and over again.  
  
********  
  
"Over a week passed and Sakura had made no progress on getting over her misery. She realized at that moment that she would never forget her family or their deaths." The woman explained sweetly seating herself on the bus waiting bench.  
  
The girl followed her example commenting "That girl almost sounds as if she felt as bad as me"  
  
The woman raised a brow, "You could never ever begin to imagine the pain in Sakura's heart, trust me enduring a pain like that could probably kill a person emotionally then eventually physically." She assured positively  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, could you continue the story?" Came the girl's muffled voice.  
  
The hooded person merely nodded before going on with her story.  
  
********  
  
Sakura found a small back pack and dumped some essential things in it roughly. She slung her back over one of her shoulders and rushed out the door with tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
Sakura was hurting so badly 'This is the only way to make my pain go away, I'm going to hurt people the way I'm hurting' She thought to herself then let out a painful smile.  
  
She trudged out of her destroyed home with a last good glance. It was going to be the very last time she would ever see this home that was once filled with beautiful memories, now there was nothing but trash. She had let out all her anger by completely destroyed what was once her home.  
  
Sakura gave another hurtful smile at the thought of unleashing her anger by destroying other families but she decided this would be the only thing she could do for comfort. She tore away from her gaze to her old home and ran off into the distance.  
  
*~*  
  
Hours had slowly passed. Sakura was now in the darkness and murkiness of the rough alleyways. This was what her life was reduced to, a street junkie, but it didn't matter right now, all she had to do was find a job that involved hurting.  
  
The anger was building inside of her, this was the only to help her pain. She sauntered around and read the many ads on the alleyway boards when one caught her attention. She grabbed the ad from the board.  
  
"WANTED, an assassin. Each kill a pay of at least 300£. Must be qualified" the ad read. Sakura scrunched it up and threw it away, "Don't need to advertise for an assassin anymore, let's just say you've found yourself an assassin" she smirked walking away to an address.  
  
'This is going to be great, I'll finally get back at everyone and hurt everyone the way I'm hurting. This job is going to let me kill people, this is good' She mused as she walked casually towards the address.  
  
When Sakura approached the place, she saw it was an abandoned warehouse. It looked pretty trashy to her, 'Hmm pretty trashy, but hey this is only a meeting point, as if they would give the real addresses to their home' She thought.  
  
She walked and approached a huge metal door that would most likely be the entrance to the place. She swung her bag over to be right in front of her and took out a book roughly. It was the Sakura book, she opened it and took out a few Sakura cards; power, fight, dash and jump. Just the essentials just in case it was need and shoved them into her jacket pocket before shoving the rest of her cards and book into her bag and swinging it over her shoulder again.  
  
Sakura knocked the metal doors, making no sound when she hit it softly, "Figures" she mumbled. She got into a stance in front of the metal door and did a 6-punch-with-four-kicks combo on the metal door.  
  
The metal door clanged and that echoed very loudly. The sound just about echoed through every part of the old warehouse. Sakura shielded her ears at the awful noise that boomed all over the deserted warehouse.  
  
The large metal entrance opened creepily slowly with an eerie creek revealing some sort of huge atrium. It looked so beautiful, it looked really expensive and fit for royals, and this was only the Entrance Hall.  
  
Sakura viewed her surroundings in awe as she gawked at what she saw. She couldn't believe what had such a disgusting old looking exterior had such a stunning looking interior. She scanned her eyes over everything her eyes could take in. Everything was so shiny, so polished, so elaborate and sophisticated.  
  
This was way beyond what she had expected to find in this warehouse. She was beyond surprised. It was totally unbelievable. She stood there in pure shock both admiring and gazing at the sight before her.  
  
"More than you expected?" a voice thundered breaking the silence and surprising Sakura, though she didn't show it.  
  
"So, you the one advertisin' for an assassin?" Sakura asked ignoring him and his question because she didn't even bother to look at him or answer his question.  
  
"So what if I am?" The voice 'replied' liking Sakura's attitude. She was totally ruthless, beautiful and innocent-looking, a perfect assassin.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky, you're looking at your new assassin" Sakura replied in a smug tone and finally, turning to look at him. He was a man, probably in his late thirties. He had ivory-black hair that reflected to the bright lights in the Grand Hall. His eyes an enticing light blue, he had strict eyes and an emotionless face.  
  
His once emotionless face started showing emotion, he raised a brow and a look of confusion filled his face, "Who said I would hire a FEMALE assassin?" He asked saying female as if it had a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Sakura frowned a little, "Quite the sexist one aren't you?" She asked with a bit of a rough tone, she kicked one of the large sofas which slid right across the room to block the man's way. Seeing his shocked look, she jumped onto one of the other sofas landing on her back, her head resting on her hands and her feet crossed, "Am I still too girly for your job offer?" She asked innocently.  
  
Sakura watched his lost expression for a while, enjoying the look. She snorted after around a minute of silence went by. "Let me make this easier, Sakura, your brand new assassin. You are?"  
  
"Not just yet girl-" The man began  
  
"Sakura" Sakura insisted ever so 'kindly'  
  
The man sighed, "Err, Sakura, just who said that I'm going to hire you?" he questioned trying to not at all look impressed, "Prove yourself, follow me into the training room" Came his short words before he began walking away into another direction.  
  
Sakura hesitantly followed this unknown man 'All of this just to start killing people' she sighed inwardly, 'Oh well, it's gonna be worth it I hope'  
  
The man had led her into a training dojo room. It was full of different obstacle courses and training equipment. Sakura sighed again, now she'd have to prove herself to a low inconsiderate loser. Well that was her opinion of him any way.  
  
The man disregarded all the training equipment and lumbered right passed them. Sakura was wondering why but decided not to speak, instead she continued following until he came to a sudden halt before a robotic machine.  
  
"This," the man began gesturing his hand to the robotic machine, "Is an electric fighter. I'll set it on hard and see if you beat this robot. It's been programmed to fight-"  
  
"Save the unnecessary bull and turn this toy on" Sakura interrupted facing the machine.  
  
"Straight to the point, not a bad skill in an assassin" The man mused getting some sort of remote control and moving out of the way.  
  
The man pressed the button and set the mechanical device on Extremely HARD. The machine switched on and began attacking Sakura ferociously but she dodged most of the attacks easily, she wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
  
The machine began fighting more and more swift and more strongly but it was nothing to Sakura. She punched the robot hard on its so-called head but she retrieved her hand quickly shaking it.  
  
"Th-that thing is pure steel you moron" Sakura barked at the man, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I would of if you hadn't interru-" The man started with amusement.  
  
"Clamp it" Sakura hissed as she tripped the machine over. She grabbed one of the robot's hands and flipped the robot over her back, only she slammed it on to the ground really hard. It landed head first making some of its circuits spark.  
  
'So this girl has strength, attitude, skill and beauty. Not a bad mix' the man thought to himself as he watched Sakura fight the robot, 'She has made incredible progress considering the fact that this is a forbidden level, no one should be able to block its attacks. It's way too fast and powerful'  
  
Sakura blocked a punch that was aimed at her side, she grabbed the metallic hand and pulled it before kicking really hard at the robots chest, leaving a dent the shape of Sakura's shoe.  
  
The man at the sideline gasped, this girl was so much stronger than he had anticipated. He was staring dumbfounded at the dent she had left. It was incredible the mark she had left on pure steel.  
  
Sakura, taking a quick glimpse spotted this and smirked. She did a series of uppercuts to the robot sending it flying in the air before catching its head, it was severely damaged all over but Sakura couldn't care less. She kneed the machine right around the mid area followed by a karate chop at the robot's neck making it smash right through.  
  
The man's jaw literally dropped open. He couldn't believe that his girl had completely destroyed his multi-million-dollar robot. He couldn't speak, he was completely and utterly speechless.  
  
Sakura tilted her head to the side and gave the man a questioning look while thinking, 'That was way too easy, I didn't even have to use my cards'  
  
"Call me Lorenzo and consider yourself hired!" the man greeted holding out his hand  
  
"We'll talk about my wages tomorrow same place same time I came" Sakura stated retrieving her back and ignoring Lorenzo's gesture.  
  
"Fiesty, hot, ruthless, beautiful, skilled, strong, has a split personality and extremely useful, what is she not?" Lorenzo asked himself as he shook his head. He was happy he had just found just about the best assassin anyone could ask for.  
  
"Not a fool, just make sure she gets the job done" A woman demanded lurking out of the shadows.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Creepy huh? So do you like it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I continue it or is it just too boring? Tell me in your reviews!!! 


	2. My first assignment

The Last Straw  
  
Chapter Two: Getting My First Assignment  
  
Sunlight crept in through a window, lighting up the dark shadowy room in which a young auburn hair girl lied, asleep in her bed. She actually looked innocent and peaceful asleep. In a way that you could never guess that she was a ruthless assassin. The light shone in Sakura's closed eyes, making them twitch and groggily open.  
  
Sakura awoke from the hotel bed that she had stayed in overnight. She yawned and stretched before going into the bathroom to get ready. During this time Kero slowly stirred, all of a sudden his eye-lids (Jessi- Doz he even hav eny?) flew open as he recalled what had happened last night. First he was shocked but his memories of the last few months crept back there when he recollected the events that had occurred. Sakura had changed, she was no longer the innocent, kind and lovable Sakura, she had turned into a malicious and heartless person who sought for the hurting of others.  
  
Sakura came out wearing a denim mini, a regular top and a floral hat. It made her look modest and elegant. Her hair was left out to flow to about her mid back and she also had shades in her hands.  
  
When she saw Kero, she smiled at him charmingly before asking, "Pancakes, or pudding?"  
  
"Sakura, I want both!" Kero answered dreamily, "Pudding, Pancakes, Pudding, Pancakes" He sang clapping his furry paws together, it felt like the old times, when Sakura was capturing clow cards and turning them into Sakura cards.  
  
"Great, I'll order them from the reception!" Sakura smiled happily as she paced towards the phone in the hotel room.  
  
"Err, Sakura, where are we and how'd we get here?" Kero wondered not knowing how they ended up here because he was asleep in Sakura's bag most of last night, well he fell asleep when Sakura was on the roads looking for a place to stay.  
  
"We're in Jimicon Royale Hotel, and we got here by me. I mugged this rich guy in the streets, pretty dumb of him to go alone, he had $2500 on him and on his credit card, I took $33,000." Sakura answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Kero sighed, just when it began to feel like the old days, before Sakura was all bad, she just had to go and spoil it, "I shoulda known" he mumbled sadly. He would serve his mistress no matter what but he knew this wasn't the real her, it was just because she was hurting so much. Kero could only wish he could do something to help her but after his previous attempts, he decided not to interfere.  
  
"Kero, I know what you're thinking, just let go. It's never going to happen, I'm not gonna be that cheery and friendly girl I used to be. The old me is gone . For good, just please understand" Sakura stated firmly knowing exactly what was going through Kero's head.  
  
Kero nodded hesitantly, he knew there was no point of even going there. He hovered to the other side of the room while Sakura's voice was engaged in a polite conversation with, most likely, the receptionist.  
  
"Yep" . "Yes please, with Orange Juice" . "No, it's just me" . *giggles* "Yeah, I do have quite an appetite don't I" . "Thank you, bye" Rang Sakura's voice. She was sitting on the edge of the queen bed laughing softly. Sakura hung up the phone and slowly got up from the bad approaching Kero.  
  
"Do you have to pick up the breakfast?" Kero asked turning around to face Sakura respectfully.  
  
"Have you like totally forgotten that we happen to be in a five-star hotel? Duh they're gonna bring to US!" Sakura replied tossing her long, wavy auburn hair back without ruining her hair and hat.  
  
"I should have known" Kero mumbled hovering toward his mini-bed that happened to be absolutely luxurious. It should be considering the outrageous price of $2000, and it was only a tiny bed!  
  
"You should have known a lot of things" Sakura grumbled under her breath while walking towards the coats cupboard. In this hotel room, there was a walk-in wardrobe and a cupboard for all the coats near the entrance.  
  
"I might seem like a stuffed toy, BUT I HEARD THAT!" Kero growled loudly, as he fluttered to Sakura's face and giving her a very angry look. Sakura shook her head softly while giggling and took her hat off. She tucked her hair neatly behind her ears and began doing her nails.  
  
Kero was outraged that she would ignore him and yelled, "SAKURA! I'm your guardian beast, how dare you ignore me!?" With his paws on his hips, like an angry parent.  
  
Sakura grinned while rubbing her chin in fake confusion, "Hmmm," she pondered, "Easily" she finally playfully answered getting back to her nails.  
  
"Why you-" Kero began about to lecture her but unfortunately was cut short by several respectful knocks on the door.  
  
"Shut up Kero, make sure you don't utter a word!" Sakura murmured as she grabbed her floral hat and put it on. She left her shades on the bed and straightened out her dress before wandered toward the door leaving a fuming Kero mumbling curses under his breath. Sakura caught this and jerked her head around to give him a 'shut-up' expression. It obviously worked because Kero shut his mouth and held his breath.  
  
Sakura could only smile and shake her head, Kero could be the most ferocious monster that walked the Earth in one second, and in the next, he was as quiet as a mouse. He had to be the oddest creature in the world.  
  
Sakura reached for the door knob and opened the door politely assuming it was breakfast, she was partly right. It was Lorenzo holding her breakfast in a shiny silver tray with an annoying grin on his face.  
  
Sakura stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Funny seeing you in a place like this." Sakura slanted her head slightly waiting for a response.  
  
"Well, I went through some issues to get here to give you some news, and I'd prefer it if I were appreciated" He replied lightly handing Sakura the silver tray, "By the way, all this for you?"  
  
"Do you see anyone else around?" Sakura asked sarcastically waving her arm across her empty room, "So what's the verdict?" She continued when Lorenzo seemed content with her answer. She gestured her hand allowing him to enter her room and sit on the sofa.  
  
Sakura placed the silver tray on the coffee table with a golden stand and a glass surface. She and Lorenzo were seated on two different sofas and were facing each other. Sakura didn't even touch her breakfast tray but put her hands on her knees while she sat on the edge of the sofa.  
  
Lorenzo raised his brows, "Aren't you going to start your breakfast?" He asked shifting back a bit to get more comfortable.  
  
"I prefer eating alone, does that bother you?" Sakura snapped irritated as she rolled her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ears again and putting her hands back on her knees. Her forest-green eyes gazed into Lorenzo's icy light-blue eyes, she had him mesmerized for a few seconds but he managed to snap out of it.  
  
"Okay, so the 'verdict' as you call it. Well, I realize we were supposed to meet again tonight, but I need you take your first assignment," Lorenzo spoke handing Sakura a folder with files and pictures, "This man, Junkai Morremokei, is our wanted, get the job done a.s.a.p."  
  
"I'll need a gun and I'll see you tonight after I kill this guy" Sakura appointed as she scanned through the files and folders. She stopped at a photo of the man and stared at it thoughtfully.  
  
"Excuse me, do you honestly believe that you'll track him down by tonight? Keep dreaming, this guy is impossible to pinpoint, his next stop is impossible to predict, we have had men keep a trace on him, his every stop is completely random." Lorenzo laughed not believing that she believed he would fid this man by tonight. He knew that she was good at what she did but she was too sure of herself if she honestly thought she could pinpoint this man in less than 20 hours.  
  
"That's what I'm counting on," smirked Sakura as she read through the files, "Ten kills; Jurenty, Kashaya, Anderiel, Izual, Clayvoyanti, Shaksmeer, Jevilye, Kristie, Myakor and Jewelz. All female sorcerers?" Lorenzo simply nodded as Sakura continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but they are all part of a circle that kills certain people, potential risks to the Druids" Sakura stared at her boss intently waiting for a response and he looked shocked, she had figured out the pattern in a matter of minutes while others had taken months. Why wasn't it thought of, they worked for the Druids. Lorenzo nodded wide-eyed making Sakura resume to what she was saying, "They don't just work for the Druids, those particular women are part of a ring called 'Juveniles.' There are only eleven which means his last target is Florence, the last Juvenile sorceress and also the strongest. Junkai is as good as gone!" Sakura rambled on.  
  
"Ho-how'd you figure that out so quickly, we had trackers on him, and how'd you know about the 'juveniles', did you say it was, I've never heard of them in my life!" Lorenzo questioned.  
  
"Let's just say I know my soon to be kills! I've got a good idea of everyone from around here so it's all cool." Sakura stated sluggishly in a shrug.  
  
Lorenzo was overwhelmed like he'd never been before, he was a high class hirer and always looked unimpressed, he was the type of man that would never be impressed, it was like unnatural to him. He would grunt with a shrug BUT she was totally unlike the other assassins he had hired. His jaw dropped open freely as he just stared at her not able to hide his how impressed he was.  
  
"You're definitely not like the other assassins I've ever dealt with, straight to the point and no side flirting or distractions. It's not a bad mix!" Lorenzo joked  
  
"Har Har, so very funny, now are we done? Send the gun to me before an hour." Sakura barked suddenly with sarcasm very evident in her voice.  
  
Lorenzo gawked in disbelief taking in what she had just said. Most female assassins would flirt with him, it wasn't like he wasn't unattractive, because he was. In fact he was most commonly labeled VERY hot. He wasn't used to not getting attention from his workers.  
  
Lorenzo stood to his feet and gave a quick bow before exiting he room and closing it behind him. Sakura stood to her feet, shuffled to the door and quickly latched the lock before turning around to find Kero hovering right above the tray of food. Somehow she just wasn't surprised.  
  
Kero was drooling at the smell of food right in front of him but stared dreamily.  
  
"Just eat it already before it gets too cold" Sakura smiled. Kero didn't even stop to think about it as he began eating everything on the tray ferociously fast.  
  
As Kero was eating Sakura took the orange juice on the tray and began sipping it when the door rang again. Kero's head popped up as if to ask 'should-I-go-hide-now?' Sakura shook her head in a negative.  
  
"Uh uh, I'll keep them at the door this time, Kero. You deserved this breakfast." She whispered as she took herself to the door.  
  
Sakura opened the door slightly allowing her heap to peep through the small gap to see who was there. It was a nurse holding a silver tray with a package on top, a package that was wrapped very interestingly.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sakura asked warmly but without moving an inch, her hair managed to creep down her face.  
  
The maid nodded nervously, it was obvious that she was a new maid, "Um. Y- yes m-miss. Th-this is f-for you" she stuttered holding the tray out. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the maid making even more nervous than she was before.  
  
Sakura enjoyed making this maid nervous but knew she had her fun. Using the hand that was supporting the door frame, Sakura took the tray and the package and brought it inside.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura thanked before slamming the door shut. She breathed leaning back to the door. She brought the hand with the package closer to her face and rattled it.  
  
"Aww, how sweet. My gun and now to bring this sad son of a bitch down!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Uh Sakura?" came Kero's distorted-in-food voice.  
  
"I'll be back in a few Kero honey" Sakura sang as she changed into a tight totally back outfit. She ripped open the package and inspected the guns. She smiled in satisfaction at her tranquilizer and two mini machine guns. The last one was a standard gun that came with a silencer.  
  
Sakura loaded the guns on her tight outfit and opened a window looking down at a sheer 13 floor drop. Kero stopped chewing his almost finished breakfast and gulped, "Sakura please don't tell me-" Kero began uncertainly but before he could finish Sakura had jumped out the window.  
  
"-that you're gonna jump out," Kero finished, "AAGH!" Kero flew right to the window and looked down to see Sakura fall freely with a serious but calm look on her face.  
  
Kero could have just regurgitated everything he just ate at that point but saw Sakura take something out. It was some sort of gun and when she pulled the trigger a hooked leather black rope shot out and hooked on one of the window sills. Sakura was now safe and hanging on the side.  
  
Kero let out a sigh of relief before coming back to his senses. He was planning to shout at her for pulling off a stunt like that but she shot him a dirty look that shut him up before he even uttered a word.  
  
Using the rope that had hooked itself onto a window, Sakura slowly and steadily lowered herself to the very bottom. 'Now that that's over, it's about time for me to kick ass!' she thought gleefully.  
  
Sakura looked up raising her hands to cover her eyes from the sun. She scanned the area before she spotted her window and Kero still hovering at the sill. She smiled at him even thought he probably couldn't see it.  
  
"Oh Kero?" Sakura shouted still shielding her eyes from the sun and squinting. She waved with her free hand just in case she didn't get Kero's attention. Ero held his hands to his sides as if to ask 'What?' so Sakura knew she had his attention.  
  
"On the arm of the couch there's a leather-black bag. Pick it up and throw it over will you? Oh, and it is a bit heavy so I'm using power on you!" Sakura ordered placing her waving hand on her hip.  
  
Kero was about to ask how he'd carry bag over to the window but Sakura had just explained that she would use the 'power card' on him so he hovered to the couch and of course spotted the bag Sakura had spoken about. He grabbed it and hauled it to the window before chucking it over and dropping it.  
  
As it fell freely and gravity was taking its course making the bag fall quicker and heavier but Sakura still managed to expertly catch the bag and swing it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Kero!" Sakura called out before running into the shadows of the alley walls.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: 


	3. Amber Eyed Mystery

The Last Straw  
  
Chapter Three: Amber Eyed Mystery  
  
Sakura carefully slipped into the shadows of the alleys and avoided meeting people's gazes. She was as swift as a fox, no one saw her. She slipped her way around most of the market area when she spotted it, a tiny shack with an elderly woman tending it.  
  
She was selling candles, dragon's tears and all sorts of enchanted stuff. She even sold good luck charms and jewelry. Somehow Sakura could sense something in that little shack.  
  
She swung her bag that was slung over her shoulder in front of her and grabbed a coat that covered her outfit and was long enough to reach the floor. She took her shades off and flicked her hair back. She looked like a regular person in the market place.  
  
She approached it nonchalantly and smiled warmly at the elderly woman tending it with a wave. The woman smiled back and ushered her to come closer.  
  
"Hi ma'am" Sakura greeted graciously making the woman nod gratefully.  
  
The woman smiled back and said, "Welcome child, would you like to see our range of quality candles and good luck charms?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Sakura smiled looking through the wide selection thoroughly. The woman seemed to be very pleased. Not too long after Sakura picked up some candles as well as a dragon's tear and purchased it.  
  
"Thank you so much child. Children these days don't normally by so many things from here, they find it, well 'farfetched' and 'old fashioned' don't you think that?" The woman asked  
  
Sakura shook her head profoundly, "Not at all. I think that things like these," She spoke holding her bag of newly bought things and continued, "Are beautifully made and I think that it's magical."  
  
"Wow, such emotion from just a mere child on magic. Do you believe in magic yourself child?"  
  
"Oh yes I do, of course!" Sakura replied making the woman gasp. 'Oops, now she'll think I practice magic or something' she thought so she quickly added, "Magic is all around us, it's nature, the sky and the animals. Magic is so beautiful"  
  
"Oh," The woman's excitement faltered but grinned anyway, "Magic is beautiful isn't it?" She sighed, "So can I help you with anything else?"  
  
"Umm, yeh, I was wondering if you're the one they call Florence or if you know of the one named Florence" Sakura asked hopefully twirling the ends of her ponytail with her fingers.  
  
"How do you know of Florence my Grand daughter? She owns her own shack here in the markets!" The woman answered gleefully.  
  
"Thank you so much for your information, and I know OF her, I haven't actually met her or anything. Let's just say I'm a fan!" Sakura stated humbly, "Thanks again for your help, I'll look for her right now!" She turned to walk away but the woman's voice snarled something quite disturbing.  
  
"You better not be the good-for-nothing dirtbag assassin that is after Florence!" She bit out viciously, "I've seen visions of the one after her and I sense great power within you!" She chided.  
  
"I am an assassin but not the one after your grand daughter. You see I'm after the one after Florence. The one that goes by the name 'Junkai' he has killed every other member of the Juvenile's circle and he's after Florence." Sakura retorted. She could not have sorceresses such as she after her so decided to give out very interesting information.  
  
The lady gaped, "Child I did not mean to point fingers, it's just that-" The woman apologized.  
  
"Save it, do not repeat any information I gave to you and the more time you waste on me, the less chance I have of saving your grand daughter" Sakura retaliated coldly.  
  
Sakura turned on her heels and began slinking away into the shadows again. She moved quickly but also mutely through the alleyways until she heard a small sound. Sakura paused for a second and turned around. She scanned the area but saw nothing, maybe it was just her imagination.  
  
Sakura dismissed the thought and turned her focus back on finding Florence's shop-stand. Even though she was moving incredibly fast she thought that she wasn't covering enough space. She twirled her hand her hand back to her backpack and shoved her hand into her bag. She shuffled through her bag and grabbed something out. It was dash.  
  
She smiled at the card before her and activated it mentally making her move even faster than she already was.  
  
Sakura took a shard rapid turn and saw Florence's little shack, she smiled but heard a swift movement behind her. The one she thought had been trailing her all this time.  
  
She knew it, this moron or whatever it was had been stalking her this whole time. He'd been watching her every move very intently. Damn, why did she have to be so dumb? She could have tried to lose him or her at the very least. She had risked her whole cover and was now regretting it.  
  
"Dammit!" She cursed softly under her breath but made sure her senses were up. She listened carefully and heard distant dire steps drawing closer and closer to her. This person was really getting in deep. Sakura stood there, back against the wall in silence but her attention was to the thing coming in very closely to her.  
  
She could just barely hear this stalker's movements, she could tell it was moving incredibly fast and very quietly. Just who was her secret 'fan' she wondered. She rolled her eyes in the thought of finding out in a matter of mere seconds.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily to get a feel of exactly how close this thing really was. She snapped her eyes open feeling he was just about there. She only had a second to think when a hooded figure appeared right before her. His face remained hidden under the hood but his amber eyes reflected the sun and shone brilliantly.  
  
Sakura frowned in dismay, "So you're my little stalker, how nice of you to show yourself," Sakura spoke sarcastically with hostility evident in her tone.  
  
The figure smirked and pulled his cloak off to reveal an extremely hot looking young man with unruly russet hair who didn't look the least bit intimidated with Sakura's coldness. He looked at her with a mock scorn plastered on his face.  
  
He crept up closer to Sakura and she noticed he was dressed in a casual fit, well not really casual, but he had weapons thrusted wherever he could place it. That was it, she finally recognized the way he was dressed, it was the exact same way that Druids dressed.  
  
"I'm glad you're grateful, some people just freak when they see me. Try to get away, you see I'm not usually the one to let my kills get away." The guy mocked with a shrug.  
  
Sakura was beginning to hate this guy's attitude, even more so by the second. He was beating her in her own game, she knew he was faster and quicker than her but what totally pissed her off was the fact that he was also witty with his words.  
  
He knew where it hit the spot and she couldn't sense any sort of emotion in his voice. She didn't know how he was feeling, even his face was hard which only meant that her opponent had an advantage.  
  
Sakura suppressed her thoughts allowing her to concentrate more on this intruder/stalker/druid or whatever this guy was. She hid all her emotions and retorted to the guy's comment with a sly grin, "Since when is a man sent after a teeny weenie innocent girl?" She put on a puppy-dog face and innocent eyes which completely threw the guy off guard.  
  
He began to wonder what he was even doing stalking a harmless girl, after all she was only a girl, what on earth would she be able to do, she couldn't possibly ruin anything could she?  
  
Seeing that the guy was off guard and contemplating over his thoughts, Sakura quickly lunged a swift kick to the guy's side. At the last possible moment the chestnut haired guy dodged out of the way, in shock that she tried to pull something like that off on his face.  
  
"Well there you go, not so innocent when she shows her true colours now is she?" Syaoran chuckled indignantly.  
  
Sakura snorted as she dove for another kick which he blocked easily. Sakura was now getting frustrated with this whole business. She was about to launch a punch when he caught her fist effortlessly, at this Sakura tried to kick him but he cartwheeled back, taking Sakura for the wrong side of the ride as he held her caught fist from before.  
  
The 'ride' had so 'kindly' left her with a long scrape along her arm. Unfortunately the 'ride' had also torn her assassin style outfit.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded tending her ripped sleeve and not looking at the guy himself. She thought that he at least had the courtesy to not attack while she wasn't paying attention. He didn't strike her as one of those lowly cheaters who wouldn't give a damn if their opponent was fighting or not.  
  
"Ladies first, why don't you tell me exactly what kind of business you have with Florence, hmmm?" Syaoran insisted with a cocky grin. Sakura was really getting pissed off with his manner and punched his face, only thing was he evaded her attack and trapped her in a headlock with a swift movement.  
  
"That is no business of yours. Wait a minute, are you Junkai?" Sakura snapped then raised her brows while her eyes widened anticipating her answer even though she was confined in her headlock. Could it be that this guy was the man she had been sent to kill? If it was he had a lot of work done to his face, he looked so much better now than he did on the photograph Lorenzo had given her.  
  
"Your words wound me, you compare me to a lowly scumbag like Junkai? That really hurts. How do you know of Junkai?" Syaoran persisted as he released her from the deadly lock. She looked at him expectantly but he didn't attack. He was just toying with her, not even that! He was just embarrassing her.  
  
"Does this seem funny to you?" Sakura scowled realizing that he hadn't even tired out, "Do you think this is all just a big hilarious joke?" Sakura's head tilted to the side slightly as she awaited his answer.  
  
Syaoran pretended to ponder over his possibilities for a while but finally responded, "To be honest, it does seem kinda funny. Who am I kidding of course this is just some big joke for me"  
  
"Why you little."Sakura growled, "I'll show you joke when the joke's on you!" She summoned fight and power telepathically making her glow. She charged at Syaoran with everything she had. This time Syaoran just blocked and they were almost equally matched, meaning that Syaoran wasn't so much stronger than her like before.  
  
Syaoran was astonished at the way Sakura had suddenly gotten a lot stronger, he also sensed magic. He knew at that instant that she possessed magic and so he would have to watch out. He too had magic but exposing that little secret would have to wait, right now he couldn't risk anyone knowing that he could do magic.  
  
He managed to shove Sakura out of the way as her went for his perfect get away. He left leaving a baffled Sakura, he knew he had the upper hand and yet he was going for an exit.  
  
Sakura stood there a few more seconds when something shiny caught her eye. She looked up and sure enough on top a roof was a masked guy taking aim and about to pull the trigger of his gun. Sakura followed his gaze and saw it ended at a little shack, more specifically the lady tending the shack- Florence. This had to be Junkai, Sakura wasted no time thinking of the amber-eyed mystery and flipped up high on to the roof (with the help of jump) and landed right in front of him.  
  
Junkai was shocked, even though his facial expression was hidden behind the mask, Sakura could see the shock all over his eyes. He stumbled back a bit, obviously not expecting an approach like this.  
  
"Now, now, you don't mean to tell me that you were gonna kill Florence that way did you?" Sakura teased, "It would be highly unfair, for god's sakes she isn't even aware of your presence. You're a cheap loser aren't you now?"  
  
Junkai was shocked but was staring at her outfit, they were tight and you could see lots of her features. She didn't have a mask on so he also stared at her face for a little while until he got lost in her eyes. When he got out of the daze of her eyes he was staring at her chest.  
  
"You're such a pervert, you little ass" Sakura barked as she kicked his side. Unlike the other guy, he couldn't dodge even though he tried. She wasn't even using her cards at the moment.  
  
"What the fu-" The guy started but Sakura kicked him again sending him sprawling on his back. She grabbed his collar and used her other hand to punch his face about 50 times sending him unconscious.  
  
She smiled, her first job was accomplished, and ever so easily. She took his body and dragged it all the way to Lorenzo's place while using dash and power. Was he ever pleased that he was out of the way.  
  
"He's still alive?" Lorenzo questioned after Sakura told him that she just knocked him out.  
  
"S'not like he's getting anywhere, he'll be dead in one shot, just thought that you might wanna question him before anything, y'kno." Sakura shrugged, "But if that's not what you wanted, I can kill the stupid bastard and end his misery already"  
  
"No it's not that, but this guy is quite a fighter, just didn't think you'd even get close to him, thought that you'd have to shoot him from a distance." Lorenzo replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well you obviously don't know me very well, I don't need a handicap or any easy way out" Sakura snapped heatedly as she walked away, most likely back to her hotel room.  
  
Lorenzo smirked but stopped when he heard his little wired ear-plug start talking "Wow, she's good, she'll definitely get the job done" Came an enticing feminine voice.  
  
"Yeah, she will won't she" Lorenzo sighed back, "She's one heck of a package."  
  
******************************************************************* 


End file.
